


Reasons to take a second job

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Jay's thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Jay's thinking about Mouse's suggestion to work at the dispensary.





	Reasons to take a second job

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** All thanks, hugs and love go to _firstlovelatespring_ for her beta magic.  
**Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 315  
**Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

Maybe Mouse is right. Being able to afford a new place would be awesome. Jay's current one isn't that bad when you're single, and since Will’s at work or at Connor's most of the time, Jay basically lives there on his own, but if one of his neighbours decides to use their own bathroom, the water that comes out of the Halstead shower turns boiling hot or ice cold. Depends on if the neighbour flushes or runs the tap.

He's a Ranger, so showering under such circumstances isn't anything he can't handle; he’s handled worse, actually, but he also wants to shower with his significant other, once in a while. Last time he and Mouse tried, the red streaks on Mouse's back took almost a week to disappear.

Showering together at Mouse's place also doesn't work. The boiler there provides hot water for four minutes straight. Mouse timed it, once. Twice, actually. The first time to time how long it lasts and the second time because he thought the water turned cold after less than four minutes.

So, Jay's new condo definitely needs a luxury shower (and plumbing). With a boiler that holds enough hot water for two adults with a need to share it for longer than four minutes.

A balcony would also be nice, so Mouse would be able to sit there, working on God knows what on his laptop. Two more rooms, besides a living room and a bedroom are also a must, so each of them has some privacy, when needed.

Jay grins now, because somehow the idea of *his* new place turned into the idea of *their* new place. And it's not even as scary as Jay thought it would be. To settle down with the man he loves, who is also his best friend, that idea feels pretty right, actually.

Jay's not ready to ask Mouse to move in with him yet, but he'll definitely ask Mouse to go and check out potential new places with him. So Mouse can eventually get used to it from the start, because it's still difficult for him to be in new places. There was a time where Mouse barely left his own apartment, thanks to PTSD. It's barely an issue now, because he can go home or to Jay's place anytime he has enough of the outside world. Jay wants to keep it that way. For Mouse to consider Jay's condo his own home, too.

The more Jay thinks about it, the more he likes the idea. 

Of course he won't be able to pay for such a condo with his detective salary alone, ever, so a sidejob is a good idea.  
The irony of him, a CPD detective, working at a dispensary isn't lost on him either. It's so typical of Mouse to suggest that straight faced. 

Jay grins again and considers telling Mouse right away that he'll take the job, or rather letting Mouse convince him for a little while longer to see what he’ll come up with next to talk Jay into it.


End file.
